Requiem
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. Tony's and Gibb's Pov of what happened during Requiem. How was Tony feeling about what happened on that day and what was going through Gibbs's head?
1. Chapter 1

I was standing there, I gripped the fence in fear as the car with Gibbs and Maddie reversed. The two men that had kidnapped Maddie were shooting at them, putting holes in the windsheild. I was hoping the car would stop but the car drove right off the pier in to the water. It seemed to happen in slow motion, as the car sunk and the men stopped shooting. At that moment my panic clutched my heart, I turned and ran as fast as I could.

I could feel the cold breeze in the air hitting me in the face and I was running that fast that everything around me was a blur. I was almost at the door of the warehouse, so I reached for my gun with my right hand. It was already out of breath from running and I was dreading the water.

The two men had turned in my direction and without hesitation, I brought up my gun and fired. I was still running and they fired back but after a few shots each they both fell to the ground. Now that was sorted, I had to rescue Gibbs and I was almost there.

I chucked my gun to the side and concentrated on the water in front of me. I didn't stop for a break, I took a deep breath as I reached the edge and dived in to the cold, chilly water. As I hit the water it took my breath away and I could feel it creeping under my skin.

No time to think about that though, I had to get to my boss and I swam downwards. The water wasn't helping my vision but I could see the car, Gibbs was still moving but Maddie wasn't and I swam faster, moving my aching muscles quicker. As I reached the car I swam to the car door on Gibbs's side and as I had expected, it didn't budge no matter how much I pulled on the handle.

I looked through the window at Gibbs, who motioned me to the windsheild and I knew what he meant straight away. I was running out of air so I knew I had to hurry, or we were all gonna die. I swam to the front of the car and began banging on the windsheild. I saw Gibbs hit the other side with his palm and I remembered that was a better way to break the glass.

As I hit it repeatedly, I could feel it budging and I grabbed the windsheild, pulling it out of the way. Gibbs's blue eyes met mine for a moment and he grabbed Maddie's unconscious form and pushed her towards me. I grabbed her and held her tight as I kicked my feet furiously. It was hard to try and swim, but I knew I had to hurry as I breathed in some water against my will.

I was almost at the surface and I was running on adrenaline now, I kicked faster and when my head broke the surface I gasped in every sweet breath. I pulled Maddie up to the surface and I swam towards the pier. Getting her on the pier was the hard part. I had to lift her up and when I tried to climb out, I was running out of energy. When I was on the pier, I moved her away from the edge and knelt beside her.

I was terrified as I discovered she wasn't breathing but when I checked for a pulse, I found a beat. I looked back at the still water and there was still no sign of Gibbs. That meant only one thing, he couldn't get out and panic took over as I got up from kneeling beside Maddie. I was panting and I wanted to rest but I knew I had to save them.

I ran to the edge and dived in again, the water wasn't as cold now and I knew from listening to Ducky that wasn't a good sign. As I swam down to the car again, I saw Gibbs wasn't moving and I swam as fast as I could. I was hoping I wasn't to late as I reached the car, I saw his eyes were open and I realised that he must have passed out so quick he didn't shut them. As I reached for him, I was praying inside my head that he wouldn't die and I tried to pull him out.

I couldn't move him and it seemed his legs were jammed and I put one hand on the steering wheel. I pulled hard but it didn't move and I tried again, but my efforts were still unsuccessful. I pulled once more, using all the strength I could find and the wheel moved. I was running out of air and my lungs were burning, so I quickly grabbed my boss's limp form and I swam towards the surface.

When we broke the surface, I coughed and spluttered for breath, then I tried to lift Gibbs. My muscles were aching like hell and I was struggling to lift him up, so I lifted him over my shoulder. As I climbed out of the water slowly, I was holding Gibbs tightly and when I was on the pier, I lay him down next to Maddie and I knelt beside him.

I tilted Gibbs's head back, I put my ear above his mouth, to check to see if he was breathing and when I had established he wasn't my heart stopped. I quickly remembered my training from Ducky and I knew what I had to do. Without hesitation I put one hand on his sternum then put the other on top of it, lacing my fingers together.

I leaned up so my knees were the only thing on the pier, I locked my elbows and pushed down 30 times, counting aloud, scared of losing a beat. When I was finished I checked if he was breathing again and he wasn't. I wanted to cry as the man who was like a father to me was slowly dieing and it felt like my heart was being crushed in a vice.

"Come on Boss, don't do this to me!" I pleaded, holding back tears.

I looked at his face, his glazed over and unfocused blue eyes stared up at me peacefully, unaccusing. He was so cold, so pale and I was so tired but I couldn't let him die and he wasn't going to. I was unable to think and I wished that it had been me in the car, instead of him. I moved closer to his head and I pinched his nose between my thumb and fore finger.

"Don't make me kiss you Boss!" I urged.

I knew it wasn't going to work as he wasn't one for following orders and I then I took a deep breath and nervously leaned down to his face and sealed his lips with my own. His lips were so cold and I wished that this wasn't happening. I felt his cheeks puff out and I removed my mouth from his to get more air and then I gave him another breath.

Then I leaned up and started chest compressions once more looking down at his lifeless form. I was crying inside and my stomach was in knots, my arms were getting tired and I was exhausted. I was getting the feeling like my efforts were useless as he hadn't moved an inch at all.

"Come on, Boss! Come on!" I urged desperately.

I could feel the tears in my eyes and I fought to hold them in as I continued with compressions. When I was done, Gibbs remained the same as before, unresponsive. I checked for a pulse at his neck and I found a slow, weak beat beneath my finger tips. I looked over at Maddie who hadn't moved, then I looked back at my boss.

I brushed his hair with my hand affectionately, my heart was breaking in to pieces and then I got up and ran over to Maddie. I dropped down beside her and checked she was breathing, but I knew she wasn't so I pinched her nose closed and gave her two breaths. When I was done with that, I started with compressions and I was begging to anyone that would listen that they both would live.

As I did compressions, I turned my head to look at Gibbs and I felt a tear escape from my eye. I was so cold and I was aching every where, but then I felt Maddie move. She coughed slightly and took a breath as I took my hands off her chest. I sat back on my haunches, putting my hands on my knees as she turned her head towards Gibbs.

At least I had saved her and I was about to get up and start CPR on Gibbs again when Maddie took Gibbs's hand in hers. Less than a few seconds later, Gibbs's hand moved and he blinked. I was overwhelmed by joy and tiredness but when Gibbs turned his head to look at her, I smiled.

I sat there freezing cold, exhausted, out of breath, my muscles were hurting and it was all worth it because my boss was alive and I had never felt more happy than the day I saved Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

**Thanks for reading guys. I recently watched the episode Requiem and my heart broke as I saw Tony's face when he was trying to save Gibbs, so I thought I'd do a story from Tony's Pov. Anyway please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

My plan hadn't gone down the way I wanted, I should have brought the rest of the money with me. I was putting Maddie's life at stake as we ran and got in to the car. The keys were already in the car and I turned them, starting the engine.

The two men had now got their guns in their hands and were shooting at us. We both ducked and I looked behind me as I reversed the car. The bullets were putting holes in the windscreen and spraying me and Maddie with little shards of glass.

We were ducking and I couldn't see where I was going. I pressed down on the acceleration peddle even more and before I knew it the car had hit something hard as I felt the jerk. Then we were falling off the pier, in to the cold chilly water below.

As we hit the water, water began pouring inside the car, making us sink. Maddie hit her head off the window and was knocked unconscious. I turned her face towards me to see her eyes closed. Then I turned back to my problem as the car sunk even deeper.

The steering wheel had broke and was now pinning my legs down, so I couldn't escape, just my luck. I tried moving it and yanking it but nothing worked. I turned and banged the palm of my hand on the window, hoping to shatter it, but it wouldn't break.

I leaned over Maddie and began banging on her window as I felt my lungs beginning to hurt, as I needed air. I banged on the windshield and then looked up towards the surface to see the one person I was delighted to see.

It was Tony, and as he swam down towards me, I knew he had to get Maddie out. He tried opening the door on my side and I banged on the window telling him to go to the windshield. As I watched him hit the windshield, I saw it move and then he pulled it out of the way.

I reached over to Maddie and pushed her towards my senior field agent. His eyes caught mine for a second, before he grabbed her and swam. He was swimming towards the surface, my lungs were on fire and the need to breathe took over me, as I breathed in some of the cold murky water against my will.

As I breathed it in, I saw Tony and Maddie finally disappear from the water and I put my hands on the steering wheel. I was going to die, but at least I had lived a good life, and I prayed that Maddie would be okay. Then as I breathed in more of the liquid and it was filling my aching lungs, my vision was narrowing like a long tunnel. My world was turning grey and the pain I was feeling was disappearing, then everything went black.

* * *

><p>There was a bright white light and I wondered where I was, as I felt freezing cold all over. Then I saw my daughter and my beautiful wife. They were standing there looking at me and knowing that they were dead, I wondered if I was too. Distantly I could hear a voice that I recognised but I couldn't understand it. I could feel pressure on my chest and then it ceased, as I felt something wet on my lips, and something dripping on my face.<p>

"It's okay daddy," Kelly said.

I smiled, feeling the warmth I felt when I was with them, Kelly still had her hair in the little pigtails, that reminded me of Abby. My wife wasn't saying anything, she just looked at me and I just smiled, looking at the two people I loved. I could feel the pressure on my chest again, the voice was getting closer and I wondered what was going on.

"It's okay. Go back daddy, Go back, its okay," Kelly said sweetly.

I reached out for her and smiled as I was overwhelmed with joy. I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay with them. I felt something on my left hand and I felt really cold once more. I felt something squeezing my hand and I looked at my daughter again.

"I love you daddy, love you, I love you daddy," Kelly said, her voice trailing off.

Then they were both gone leaving me in the darkness, the squeezing on my hand was tighter than before and I felt the world coming back to me. I was looking up at the clear blue sky, I blinked and took a breath, then I turned my head to the left, to see who it was.

Maddie was looking at me and she was lying on the pier, next to me. She was looking deep in to my eyes like she knew I had saw them and she smiled. Then I saw Tony on his knees dripping wet and gasping for breath. He looked at me and sat back with his hands on his knees. I didn't know what had happened but I would soon find out later. I stroked the back of Maddie's hand with my thumb and I smiled, knowing she was okay.

**Thanks for reading guys. Just a chapter from Gibbs's Pov and I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
